eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki talk:Obtain
This is a really great list. Thankyou for starting it! I would like to see to improved with examples at some point in the future. This is one idea, though there are probably other ways to do it: I think the examples would provide people with a clearer understanding of what to do in certain cases. --Kodia 17:58, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :better look indeed, gimmi a min or two to change it :) :i was only to lazy to think everytime how it was spelled so i started it with the ones i know :) -- Chillispike 18:10, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ok looks nice now, nearly but i don't now how to get each raw the same width could someone ;) take a look please :/ -- Chillispike 18:38, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm not sure how much can be done in that regard, to be honest. I think by virtue of the line types they don't wrap, even when you specify cell lengths. I'll have to look into it though and see what I can come up with. My table markup skills are a little rusty. There may be another way to do it too to get the same type of information, which is why the above example was just a suggestion. :) --Kodia 12:49, 17 July 2008 (UTC) by providing an example of usage for the achievement reward template, the article has been added to the achievement rewards category :) --Vraeth 22:09, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, this article is in a number of reward categories because of the examples, it's not just achievements. --lordebon 22:10, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::oh i didnt even notice, it was just the red text that struck my eye, nvm then :) --Vraeth 22:18, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Aye, Category:Achievement Rewards wasn't wikified yet. In theory would could add a parameter to each to suppress linking, but it seems easier to let this page be categorized when it technically shouldn't instead of editing all those templates. --lordebon 22:31, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- ... Categories? I was poking through some pages are started noticing the Obtain page being listed as link within certain category pages... and got confused. I was noticing it as being a part of the categories, which just doesn't make much sense to me. Why does Obtain need to be listed as an Achievement Reward, or a Collection Quest Reward, or a Dropped Item from the Shard of Hate or an item which can be purchased from the Marketplace?? There are other places where the wiki's page on Obtain templates is listed as an item belonging to a category. I hesistate to take any action on it this morning, in case there is a good reason for me to think that an obtain template is a Trasmuting Resource, etc... Am I just not awake enough to see through this clearly, or is it just overzealous cross-linking as I'm wondering (and vice versa, i.e. why those Categories are listed at the base of the Obtain page)? (Sorry to be nitpicky, Admins!) -- Mysterious drake 13:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :if you look at the conversation above, it is explained why it happened. the obtain templates are used in the article to show the result of the usage and thus puts this article in those respective categories --Vraeth 16:01, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::As Vraeth has pointed out, the page Obtain does not technically belong in those categories. It is there because of all the examples that call the template (and thus put it in those categories, since the template has no way of knowing that it isn't supposed to). It's far simpler at this point to just have this page show up in those categories than to edit every single obtain template to add special code to not categorize. It may be something for the future to add if work is already being done on an obtain template, but the issue of having the page categorized when it doesn't really need to be is not significant enough to justify adding more code to those templates (at least in my eyes). The majority of the categories given are large enough that one odd page out of 50+ isn't a major concern. Yeah it's annoying, it may eventually be fixed, but it's a very low priority. --lordebon 17:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC)